


Sing to Me

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver sees Felicity sing.





	Sing to Me

Oliver Queen was in a hell of his own making. He had to keep his distance from his executive assistant and IT girl, Felicity Smoak, for her own safety and well-being but he wanted her so badly. Every day he came into the office and she was at her desk with her short dresses with high heels that showed off those perfect legs, the cutouts that showed the skin he wanted to be able to touch and the lips stained with red that were begging to be kissed was another day of torture. Nights were no better. The nights she came directly from work, she was wearing the same outfit that made him crazy during the day. Even the nights she stopped home to change she looked so sexy that it was almost worse. Tonight he was sharper to the team than normal. The day was filled with meetings and more meetings. Felicity sat in on those meetings as his EA. When he walked into the office and saw her in that red dress with the cutout showing just the beginnings of her breasts with her hair down curled and those 5-inch heels, he wanted to turn right around and walk back out again. It was not bad enough that he had to sit right next to her looking at her slim body in that dress but she was so close he could smell the floral perfume smell that he associated with her. That was nothing compared to the play he watched as the new board member, who was his age, saw Felicity. From that moment until the end of the meeting, Andy Cummings was on a mission. The mission was called get Felicity to go out with me and provide her phone number. That was Oliver’s name for it, anyway. By the end of the meeting, he wanted to arrow Andy and hide Felicity in his bedroom where no other man could see her. Instead, he had to stand by while Andy finally managed to get Felicity to give him her phone number for some asinine reason that made no sense at all. So tonight he was mad. Mad at Andy for having the courage to do what Oliver couldn’t, mad at that red dress for making her even more desirable than normal, mad at Felicity for making him want her and mad at himself for not being in control.

The mission was going okay until one of the dealers noticed the team when he opened the door a crack for some air. His cry alerted the rest of the gang and soon the team was surrounded. Dig, Thea, Roy and him managed to get everyone down and tied up for Lance but not before Oliver was stabbed in the stomach. Dig would normally patch this up but Roy needs stitches and he doesn’t so that means Roy gets Dig. He needs to get into the lair and start patching himself up. He cannot have Felicity do it tonight. Not as ramped up as he is. No, that will not work out well for him. As soon as he gets to the med bay, he starts to clean up but he is not quick enough. He can smell the floral and hear the heels against the cement floor. Felicity. She is already taking the cloth from his fingers and cleaning the blood from his stomach area. He managed to get his jacket and shirt off before he even got to the med bay. She pushes him down on the table trying to get the blood cleared.

“Oliver, you have to loosen your pants so I can clean the entire wound. I can’t get to it.” All Oliver can hear is remove pants as he feels her soft hands on his stomach.

“No, it’s fine. I can take care of it.” Oliver bites out.

“Don’t be silly, Oliver. You have a wound that I need to clean and bandage. I won’t hurt you. Never mind.” And he feels her fingers undoing his pants. He wants to do so many things but just as he is about to remove her fingers, she announces his pants are now low enough to clean the wound. Those few minutes seem like hours but finally, she has him bandaged and steps back. Oliver jumps down from the table and quickly runs back to the shower. Thankfully, Felicity is gone when he makes it out. Sadly, Dig is still there.

“How long are you planning on fighting this, Oliver? You were snapping at everyone tonight. Why don’t you just admit you love her and tell her?” Dig is standing near the arrows arranging them but Oliver can hear him plain as day.

“I can’t. You know that, John. She is better off without me.” Oliver tries to explain, again, why this can’t happen.

“Okay, I guess you will be okay seeing her dating that Andy then, huh?” Oliver whips his head around and glares at Dig.

“Yeah, that is what I thought. You better get your head out of your ass before you lose her, man” Dig walks up the steps and out the door as Oliver watches.

  
The next few days Dig’s prediction comes true. Andy is around Felicity all the damn time. Board members are not supposed to be at QC every single day. Andy stops by to ask her questions about a project and they might as well go to lunch since it is lunch time. Andy stops by at 6 and asks if she wants to go to dinner. (Thankfully, she has to go to the lair so that was a NO.) Andy is everywhere and Dig was also right that Oliver does not like it one little bit. If Oliver happens to need more medical care after missions that is pure coincidence. Tonight he was scraped up.

“Oliver, are you okay? Do you need me to clean it up?” Felicity rushes over to him and checks his arm. Normally Oliver would say he is fine but not now.

“No, it will be fine,” he tells her as he grimaces in pain. Dig smirks at him as Felicity grabs cream and rubs it on his arm.

“Anywhere else?” she asks him worriedly.  
“I am sure he has plenty of places he could have you fix, Felicity,” Dig says sarcastically but Felicity does not catch it.

“Where else, Oliver?” Oliver can think of lots of places but he just thanks her and goes to shower and change.

Oliver wants to avoid any contact with Felicity so he does not slip up but he understands that Felicity is his Achilles heel just by being Felicity. Her babbles, her refusal to be put into a box, her bright colorful outfits, her floral scent, her kindness, loyalty and he could go on about her but what it comes down to is – he is so deep in love with her that he could not climb out of it even if he wanted to. Still, he was determined to keep it to himself, well not tell Felicity since it seemed everyone else knew, until that day.

“Felicity?” Where was she? Was she in trouble? Did someone else figure out how much she means to him and take her? She is always in the lair and she told him she was on her way when she left the office. Walking over to her chair and desk, he notices a note.

I am upstairs if you need me.

As he walks up the stairs he hears sweet singing. Felicity must be listening to music but he wonders why she is doing it upstairs. He turns the corner and the sight he sees takes his breath away. Felicity is rocking baby Sara singing Ed Sheeran’s Thinking out Loud as she dances the bar. He stands still and just watches the scene but in his mind, he pictures coming home to Felicity singing to their daughter. For once the idea of Felicity singing to a baby that is hers but not his scares him more than any enemy he has faced. Before he can talk himself out of it, he has his arms around both of them.

“Oliver? What are you doing? You okay? Sorry, Dig had an emergency and I know how much you hate Sara in the lair so..” Before Felicity can say another word, Oliver presses his lips against hers gently.

“I love you. I shouldn’t have pushed you away but I want to be with you. I’m sorry.”   
Finally is the only thing Felicity replies before she kisses him again.

 


End file.
